Pearl
by PatsyGirl
Summary: While searching for Henry in Neverland, Killian learns that surprise is, indeed, part of the fun of gift-giving.


Another day in Neverland has passed and there was no trace of Henry to be found. The Crocodile and Regina simply refused to cooperate, so Killian was left with Emma and her dear parents. Although Emma's mother, the queen, started to grow on him, the prince remained a royal pain in the arse. Still, Killian very much enjoyed watching Snow White and Prince Charming in action - always smiling to himself when he saw yet another trait Emma inherited from them. So brave, so determined, so… _pure_. It was impossible to deny that her parents made a very attractive couple - no wonder Emma was as beautiful as the sirens, who Killian had learned to fear. But he didn't fear her. He feared _for her _- every hour without Henry back in her arms took its toll on her. She was tired, felt helpless, yet not entirely hopeless, for every time she looked at him, he saw that little glimpse of hope in her eyes whenever he came up with another idea concerning the Lost Ones' location.

Oh, how much he enjoyed it - giving her hope, seeing her starting to trust him. He was quite aware that her parents saw it too, and he just couldn't help but feel stupidly proud about annoying the prince.

There was no use of studying the maps again, he already knew Neverland by heart, but the old habit told him to sit by the desk and with his beloved rum in his one and only hand, he decided to take another look.

- Sneaking up on your tour guide? Bad form, Swan.

He turned his head to find Emma standing on the doorstep of his cabin. Exhaustion had already painted dark circles under her emerald eyes, lack of appetite had enhanced her cheek- and collarbones. All this fatigue, as hard as it tried, could not take the beauty away from her, just like Killian could not take his eyes of her, too.

- I just… I couldn't sleep.

- Lass, you need to get some rest. It's not helping anybody, specially not your lad, if you're tired.

- I know, I know that. I just keep thinking and doubting and my brain _just won't shut up._

He knew what she felt. Last time he tried to fall asleep in Neverland, his mind was consumed with revenge and calculation. If you are looking for something in Neverland, prepare yourself for some sleepless nights. But there was something that once helped him.

- Care to join me for a drink?

- I thought you'd never ask.

She smiled and he laughed. Her smile was a rare gift those days, a gift he was yet to see fully untamed.

- I hope you won't mind drinking from the flask? It's been centuries since I let someone drink with the Captain.

- Snobby, aren't we?

- No, but if the crew members are to obey, you can't really be their friend.

He gave her the flask and she took it from him, her fingers ghosting over his. She raised the flask to her lips but before taking a sip, she asked:

- You haven't had a friend for a really long time, have you?

- Aye, I'm afraid you're right. The closest thing I had to a friend was probably Cora, but only because we benefited from it.

- Friends with benefits?

Emma's eyes widened and she busted out laughing. The view and the sound were mesmerizing, but the reason for it was lost on him.

- Why do you find it so amusing?

- Sorry, I just… Well, in my world, friends with benefits means something… uhm…

- What?

- It means that you were friends but you also had sex.

Killian looked at her, slightly shocked and embarrassed, before he started to laugh himself. Him and Cora? _Sharing a bed? _

- You, lass, need sleep. You're going insane.

- Am I? You never thought about it?

- No!

- Why? Didn't you think she was attractive?

- Cora _was_ attractive, concerning her age… and I was actually older than her…

- Oh right, you were older.

- … but she was _twisted_. She wanted to make her own daughter miserable! How could you think I would ever get involved with a woman like this?!

- Hey, I didn't mean to offend you! Relax, Captain! I was just joking.

- Very funny, Swan. One more joke like that and I am taking my rum back!

Emma brought the flask closer to her chest, in a possessive gesture, as if Killian was really going to take it from her. She obviously needed it, just like she needed some entertainment, so he decided to forgive that poor joke of hers. Suddenly, her attention got captured by something in the cabin.

- What's that over there?

She pointed at one of the many treasure chests Killian accumulated in his entire existence. He was a pirate, after all - he liked his treasures, but he also liked their quality, beauty and… he liked to fight for them, occasionally earning a scar here or there to remind him of his adventures.

- That, my dear, are my treasures. Some of them, actually.

- Can I see?

The curiosity in her eyes pleased him. As he had once told her, she would make a hell of a pirate. He pushed the box in her direction. It was quite heavy and he was too tired to carry it. Emma immediately put the rum aside and knelt before the chest, burying her hands inside it. She looked like a little girl, who just received a new box of toys, all to her disposal. She probably never had a chance to do that as a child. Every toy she had, she got on her own, just like Killian. Everything that brought some kind of joy, entertainment or pleasure, they had to seek for it, fight for it, take it and guard it.

Emma took some coins out of the box, examining them carefully. She played with gemstones, different pieces of jewelry and few other trinkets. Killian leaned against his desk and let himself dwell on the sight of Emma's new found distraction. She looked happy, and dare he say, because of him. He could have sworn, his heart grew bigger at this very thought.

Something caught her attention and for a second, she looked calmer. In her palms she held an impressive, long pearl necklace. Without hesitation, Killian came closer to her and extended his hand.

- May I?

Emma looked at him, clearly surprised, handed him the necklace and stood up. It looked like some kind of dance between them, a routine rehearsed many times before, but felt as natural as branches dancing with the wind. He stood behind her, she straightened up, took her jacket off and pulled up her hair, so he could easily decorate her neck. And her neck, was, well, exquisite. Her last name never felt so right and _wrong_ at the same time, as it felt when Killian put the pearl necklace on her. His hand lingered on her shoulder for a moment, as he tried to come back to his senses. She smelled like spring, and ocean, and rum. Her scent and her soft skin beneath his fingers overwhelmed him. He could blame it on rum and exhaustion, but he knew, _he felt_, it was all because of her. Out of all the things he had fought in his life, he could not fight her and what she made him feel, for the mere reason that _she made him feel_.

Bravery and stupidity pushed his head forward and he laid a single, feather light kiss on her shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch as he slid his hand down her arm. Emma did not say a word, just kept breathing in and out heavily, almost gone in every sense - almost surrendering to him, but still on her way back to her cabin. Killian had no idea how to make her stay. He did not want to _make_ her stay - he wanted her to make this decision. To give her some time, his lips continued on caressing her shoulder and neck, then moved to her ear until she turned her head and finally, her lips met his halfway, making her choice.

Breathless and hungry for more, completely in trance, he embraced her with his hooked arm, bringing her closer to him. There was no rush, not yet. They unfolded slowly, they _blossomed_. Their tongues danced like tiny flames, not fighting but coming to terms with each other, getting to know each other with eagerness and patience.

His good hand traveled up and down her arm, then moved to cup her breast through the shirt she was wearing. She pulled back, breaking their kiss, and smiled at him. She grabbed his hook and guided it up to her neckline - it was a clear sign and he did not need any instructions, just smiled back at her as his hook ripped her shirt in one swift movement. Before he could do the same to that strangely looking corset of hers, she unclasped it and took it off herself. He sighed loudly at the sight of the delicate skin of her breasts, dressed only in the candle light and goose bumps. His lips returned to her neck, as his hand played with her newly exposed skin. He massaged one breast, then the other, caressing her hard nipples. He wanted to have two hands, he was angry and sorry that he could not feel more of her, that he could not pleasure her like he wanted to. But Emma seemed to be rather pleased, making silent but content noises. She turned around and faced him. Her cheeks were red and her eyes, they screamed dozens of untold stories. A story about fear, lust, loss and, much to his surprise, _trust._

- This has to go.

Her glance dropped to his vest and then to his pants. Her words came out breathy, but determined and who was he to deny Emma her wishes?

- So does _this_.

He stole one more kiss from her before returning to his new priority - undressing himself for Emma Swan. She took off her boots and pants in no time, and waited for Killian to do the same. The sight of her, covered by nothing but her underwear made it hard for him to focus, and speaking of hard…

- Ekhm, need a hand?

- You're very funny today, aren't you, Emma? I wouldn't mind a little help.

Emma smirked and went down on her knees to undo the laces of his pants. Before Killian kicked his pants aside, she already got a hold of his length.

- You're impossible, Swan.

- You have no idea.

And with these words, his senses abandoned him, Emma started kissing and licking him, and if his head did not fall back, he would be able to see the smirk on her face. Killian grabbed her by the hair, but instead of pulling her closer, he pulled her up to face him.

- Excuse me, lass, but you are my guest. _I_ should be serving _you_.

- If you insist. - she looked down at her chest. - What about these?

- The pearls? Keep them on.

- Really? Why?

- Because I've never seen you more beautifully dressed than right now.

She blushed even more, although Killian thought it was impossible to do so, and she looked down.

- No one ever talked to me like that.

He brought his hand to her cheek and she turned to it, kissing his palm.

- Well it's about bloody time someone not only told you, but also _showed you._

He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him, and carried her to his bed. She was so light, it felt like she was a part of him - no heavier than his missing hand. And how much he wanted her! In his mind, he could see them on the floor, against the wall or on his desk, but he slapped himself mentally. No, it was _Emma_ and she was a_ treasure_. She was meant to be worshipped and cherished. If the silk sheets on his bed was the best he could offer her that night, he would do it.

He lowered her on his bed and took a step back to look at her. And what he saw, took his breath away. She laid there like a goddess, wearing nothing but the pearls and her single piece of underwear, which was soon to disappear. Her golden locks made her look like a sun and her soft skin was illuminated by candle light. Poets, painters and sculptors could spend their entire existence trying to capture her beauty, they would die convinced of their failure. Killian Jones was about to make love to the embodiment of the most wonderful things any realm could ever offer and so much more, but the comparisons were lost on him once she looked up to seek his eyes.

- Something's wrong?

- Yes, indeed.

- What?

- Your underwear. It disturbs my view.

- Then why won't take care of it?

He growled and rushed in her direction, hovering her body with his and started kissing every inch of her body. He kissed her collarbones, then wandered down to the valley of her breasts. He took care of each one of them, nipping and licking her nipples. Emma moaned silently and her quiet noises only encouraged him to go on. Leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach, he reached the edges of her panties, which were no longer of use to any of them. Pleased with how wet she was already, he ripped it and tossed it aside.

- What the hell? It was my only pair!

- Are you complaining?

- Maybe?

- You talk too much. Let me do something about it.

Without any further warnings, he placed his head between her thighs and started kissing her sensitive skin. Soon he heard Emma moan a little bit louder and he knew he had to hurry before he would lose control. She tasted like heaven and sounded like angels. He kissed her, and licked her and sucked on her, fast but precisely, helping himself with his fingers and his hook. The cold feeling of the metal must have felt good, because Emma started getting louder. Her body started to tremble and that was his cue.

- Don't stop! Please… - she sounded desperate, almost on the edge of tears. He silenced her with a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

- Shh, Emma. We don't want your parents to interrupt us now, do we?

- David would kick your ass. But I'm gonna kick your ass first, if you'll leave me like this!

- Oh, trust me, I'm not going to leave you like this.

He positioned himself at her entrance, feeling the heat and the wetness drove him insane. _She_ was driving him insane. He glanced down at her, beholding the trembling shape of her body and pride sneaked into his mind as the awareness sunk in - in whatever state she was and would be that night, it would all be _because of him. For him_. With that in mind, he thrust forward. Emma let out a whimper and her hands closing into a fist around the sheets. He gave her a moment to adjust before he started to move. She ushered him to move, so he began to do as she wanted, slowly, lazily, cherishing every second of it, enjoying the sensation of her walls tightening around him. Trapping him, physically and emotionally, because he knew, there was no coming back. He was a coin, she was his treasure chest, and no one would go looking for him there. She was his escape, his safe haven and she felt like home, whatever home was. She was trashing beneath him, one hand still holding the sheets in a fist, the other holding on to her pearls. She was stripped of her clothes, her walls, her guards, _her shell_. What Killian was lucky enough to see was her utter beauty, a pearl hidden from prying eyes. The truest treasure only a skilled pirate like him would be able to find and, _Gods help him_, keep.

He felt that she would come very soon and he would soon follow her. His thrusts became faster, frenzied, driven by every emotion he had denied himself for centuries. Her name left his lips time after time, like a prayer, spell and curse. Emma would be the death of him, but also his rebirth.

- Killian…

- What did you say?

- Kill-i-aan!

The sound of his given name coming from Emma's lips almost did it for him, but he would be damned if he let himself go down that road before her.

- Say it again!

- Oh! Kil-iaa-aan!

With a cry, she fell into a sweet oblivion and he followed her, as he always did and he always would, everywhere she would go. He fell on her and buried his head beside hers, when he felt something irritating him.

- Emma, love… What happened here?

They looked at each other as Emma reached for the object of their concern, her chest still heaving, her breath still unbalanced. On her palm rested a couple of pearls.

- My… pearls… I guess I broke the necklace. - she sounded disappointed and slightly embarrassed.

- _Someone_ lost control over here…

- Shut up! - she punched him.

- What was that for?!

- You made me break the necklace!

- Aye, _that I did_. - Killian gave her one of his proudest smiles.

- I didn't mean it as a compliment.

- I'm pretty sure you did. I've been there, too, remember?

- It will be hard to forget… What now?

What now? He did not know. He knew it wasn't just a one-time thing. The very thought of not touching her like this ever again terrified him. He knew her parents wouldn't be pleased, but he wasn't there to please them. He would only ever please Emma. And in order to do that, he had to find her lad.

- Now… - he put his arm around her waist and brought her closer. - I think I have to leave.

- Leave? - her eyes immediately started to water and he heard her swallow.

- Yes. I need to find another necklace for you. Probably one dozen of them. - he told her with the most serious voice. He could feel Emma relax in his arms.

- One dozen?

- Just in case you would like to lose control again. And again._ And again_. - he laughed and then fell on his back, as Emma sat up on his lap.

- How about _you_ lose control?

She looked down at him with the remains of the pearl necklace still hanging from her neck and falling on her breasts. "_I lost it when I laid my eyes on you for the first time"_ - he thought but kept his lips sealed. He rested his hook and his hand on her hips and surrendered to his own personal treasure chest.


End file.
